


Drum

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Series: 100 words challenge [7]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Stress Relief, can be read as platonic or romantic, idk if it counts but i'm gonna tag it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: Dan knows the perfect way to end a long and stressful day of work.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: 100 words challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701679
Kudos: 15





	Drum

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: drum

The clock had just ticked over to midnight when Dan burst into Arin’s office, offering his hand and grinning.

Arin raised an eyebrow, too exhausted to speak, but took the hand and wordlessly let himself be pulled along.

They entered the main room, and Arin blinked. Allie, Hanna, Ross...everyone still in the office sat in a circle, holding...hand-drums?

Realization dawned on Arin as Dan led him forward, and he beamed.

For the next hour, as the group drummed out their frustrations and stress with no semblance of skill whatsoever, Arin’s grin never wavered.

_Man, I love my friends._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel great about this one but I know I won't be happy with every single thing I write for this challenge so I'm posting it anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
